Although electric lighting has surpassed candle lighting, candles are still utilized as decorative items during holidays, special occasions, or in homes, churches, or other locations. Candle holders are used to enhance candle appearance and to create special lighting effects. Generally, candle holders comprise a cup-like container with an open top for receiving a candle and are made of various materials, shapes, and colors.
Candle holders may also be enclosed, without the open top. The problems with the enclosed candle holders are that if the covers are closed on the candle holders for an extended period of time, it can lead to overheating of the candle and the candle holder, or extinguishing the flame due to inefficiency of combustion.
To improve enclosed candle holders, the candle industry had begun developing various devices and accessories. For example, heat deflectors or candle bases deflect heat from the candle holder's surface and protect other surfaces from overheating. Also, candle protective covers have become widely used in the art in order to prevent hazardous situations from occurring due to the open flame of a candle.
Various systems exist in the field utilizing venting plates, chassis, or other devices and accessories to help solve the aforementioned problems. For example, protective covers with a central exhaust vent, adapted to fit over the mouth of the candle holder, are known in the art. Those types of covers protect the candle flame from being extinguished and the candle holder from overheating. The central exhaust vent also permits necessary ventilating airflow to reach the flame from outside of the candle holder. As such, the candle burns longer and a minimum amount of heat is produced while burning. These protective covers may further comprise vent openings surrounding the central exhaust vent. The vent openings create airflow within the jar and help stabilize the flame, improve combustion, and reduce smoke and turbulence within the candle holder. These accessories, however, can be hazardous as exterior objects can fall into the central exhaust vent and catch fire. In addition, these accessories may not be aesthetically pleasing.
Other candle holder systems known to the art include candle holders with venting plates or chassis conforming to the shape of the mouth of the candle to circulate air within the candle holder and control the temperature within. Many of these venting plates or chassis contain central exhaust vents and baffles. Such vents or chassis direct airflow into the interior of the candle container through the vent and down the sidewall, separating the downward flow and the upward flow. These devices provide thermal insulation to protect the candle holder from overheating and provide sufficient airflow, thus improving combustion and reducing smoke. In addition, these venting plates or chassis may further comprise vent openings surrounding the central exhaust vent. The vent openings can help increase the velocity and inertia of airflow and vent the airflow directly onto the sidewalls. However, these devices may also be hazardous and may not be aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a candle holder with a decorative appearance and configuration such that the candle wick stays lit and undergoes efficient combustion in a closed-top environment. In addition, there exists a need for a candle holder configuration that efficiently prevents a candle holder from overheating while remaining in a closed-top environment.